


Sir, You Need to Press the Button

by div1129



Series: Buttons [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter flies to Washington to give a certain general a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, You Need to Press the Button

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work that was posted somewhere before. Fic was written on October 26, 2005. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Show and it's characters are not mine. Except for the OC.

He was a dead man. That's right, the damn General was a marked man. A big bulls eye on his back. No amount of work waiting for her was going to stop her from going over there and giving him a piece of her mind. A little ass kicking would do as well. Samantha Carter was seeing red, blood red. And she was after one man's blood. That'll teach him not to do what he’d just done to her. What was he thinking?

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter was in her civilian clothes flying across the country to Washington D.C. Her work, Cassie, and appointments left behind to give a certain Major General a piece of her reeling mind.

‘How could he do this? God, why am I even asking myself. This is Jack. He probably thought I'd cry like a baby if I saw him off. Ass! What an ass! Ugh... what was he thinking?!?!’

"Ma'am?" the flight attendant approached with the drink cart. "Would you like a beverage?"

"Can I get vodka on the rocks?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The beauty of first class’ everything you could ever need. She picked up the phone, slid a card, and connected to Cassie's cell phone.

"Hey Cass, I'm almost there. Yes. Are you sure you're going to be okay? Yeah, Daniel will be there for the next two days. Yes, I won’t be so hard on him! Okay, love you too!"

‘Right, don't be so hard on him. I don't think so!’

She finished her vodka and asked for one or two or more. She couldn't really remember, her anger taking over. She didn't know whether to go to the hotel first or go straight to his office. He'd have arrived there by now, knowing Jack would go directly to work after his flight. Having asked for one more glass of vodka, she downed it and decided that she'd go straight to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*

Major General Jack O'Neill had just come back from a very brief and rushed meeting with the President. He didn't think President Hayes would see him, but there he was being picked up at the airport. General Hammond must've called him. Jack walked into the office happy, smiling. It was quite a change from what his staff would normally see from their CO, but who'd complain.

"Sir, can I get you your coffee?" his aide-de-camp Senior Airman Charlotte Clarke asked before he stepped in his office.

"Thank you, Charlie." As soon as Jack closed the door, the women of his staff all gathered at the kitchen area to talk about the General.

"Wow, what's gotten into him?" Master Sergeant Ellie Stanley asked the secretary.

"I don't know, but did you see that smile?" Charlie answered.

"Did you notice the limp?" another female officer offered.

"Hmm... I wonder what he did in Colorado Springs" a junior officer piped up.

"I wonder who he did in Colorado Springs," Ellie chimed.

"Come on guys, he told me he was visiting a friend's daughter." Everybody in the office knew that Charlie had the biggest crush on their CO. Even the men in the office who'd tried asking her out just couldn't get a date.

"Charlie, you gotta stop holding out for him. You never know who else he went to see while he was there!" Ellie Stanley patted the young airman on the shoulder.

"I better go take this in to him. We should go back to work before the man notices that we're not working and just lollygagging."

The four women exited the kitchenette and went their separate ways to their desks. Charlie knocked on Jack's door and waited for him to call her.

"Come in." She walked in with the coffee in one hand, messages, memos, and mails in the other hand.

"Is that all you need, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Charlie."

She closed the door to his office and sat there whispering with M. Sgt. Stanley on how the General was smiling from ear to ear. The office gossip stopped when a woman's voice could be heard down the hallway. She seemed to be talking to someone else and very angry at them too. Rounding the corner they saw a tall, blonde leggy woman in a mini skirt, white top and a leather jacket carrying a duffel bag. She was on her cell phone and from the looks of it is not too happy with the person she was talking to.

"Jay! Did I not tell you to not touch any of the experiments? Oh is that so? You know -- hang on. Is General O'Neill in?"

"Do you have an appointment, ma'am?"

"No..."

"You'll have to-" but before Charlie could finish her sentence the leggy blonde turned her back and started talking on the phone again this time a little louder than before.

"You know, Jay. I think you should go back and leave my lab before anything else happens. Where I am is none of your business? Do you really want me to answer that?" Samantha continued the conversation, this time Jack opened his door to complain. Jack was about to say something when Charlie cut him off.

"She was looking for you, sir. No appointment," she reported to her CO but he wasn't paying attention to her. Actually he didn't notice that his staff was now staring at him as he was staring at Sam.

"Shouldn't you be at Area 51?" he asked the back that was turned.

Sam slowly turned, this time angrier with Felger and the man in front of her.

"Felger! Just go back to the SGC." She disgruntledly hung up on Dr. Felger.

The office then figured that this woman used to work for the General.

"Colonel, shouldn't you be back at Area 51 with all your doohickeys?" his eyebrow arching in question.

"Actually I was supposed to be at the SGC, but I woke up this morning and do you know what I found?"

"If I say yes, you won’t murder me in front of my staff?"

"I can't guarantee that, Sir."

"Do you want to go in my office and dismember me in there?"

"I don't know. Does it really matter where I kill you?"

‘Oh she's angry’ he thought walking up to her. He was about to kiss her when he backed away. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just on the plane."

"In the morning?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Not wanting to make her angrier, he didn't push.

"Nothing. How many vodka's did you have, just out of curiosity?"

"I lost count. I'm very angry."

"I can see that, Carter. Now how ‘bout we go in my office?" he grabbed her duffel before she changed her mind. "Charlie, can I get another cup of coffee. Strong, two sugars."

His secretary nodded, walked off as soon as the door was closed.

"Now we know who gave him the limp," Ellie mouthed off as Charlie walked by her desk. Coming back with another cup of coffee, she listened in before knocking. She heard the 'come in' from the General and she proceeded in. She found Colonel Carter sitting on General O'Neill's lap on the couch, the General murmuring soothing words and massaging the Colonel's temples.

"Sam?" he whispered, caressing her face.

"Jack? I don't feel so good." She had covered her eyes with her folded arms, trying to block out the light.

"I know, baby. Have some coffee." He took the cup from Charlie, waiting for Sam to sit straight so she could drink it. "That'll be all, Charlie. Thank you."

Charlie walked out of Jack's office looking downtrodden. Ellie and her other office mates there to comfort her. A male officer walked up to them asking what was going on.

"Hey David, you worked at the SGC before you transferred here with the general right?" Ellie inquired from the officer with the same rank.

"Yes? Why what's up?"

"There's a Colonel Carter in there with him."

"Tall, blonde, legs?" he described Carter the way the male population of the SGC saw her.

"Yeah, that's her."

"What do you want to know?"

"Her relationship with the General."

"Well you know they were in a team together and then he became our CO."

"And?" this time it was Charlie and her curiosity eating away at her.

"Well there were rumors going around that they had feelings for each other. Never acted on them due to the rules and regs. What are they doing now?"

"She was sitting on his lap when I brought them her coffee."

"I guess they finally got together."

"And this isn't a surprise?"

"Well they've saved the world countless of times, and can you honestly tell me that nothing would have gone on with them if she had been a civilian?"

Meanwhile in the office Sam was finishing the cup of coffee, downing it, before laying back down in Jack's arms.

"So are you going to tear me apart now?"

"Not yet. Let me get my bearings straight then I'll rip on you."

"That's my girl."

Not even five seconds later Sam was up, with hands on her hips and ready to give him what was coming.

"Well tell me! I woke up this morning and you where nowhere to be found. Cassie told me she dropped you off at the airport. I can't believe you didn't wake me up!"

Her voice was loud enough to be heard outside, and Jack, knowing that he'd done wrong by her, sat there waiting for her to finish. The staff was keen on staying put and listening in.

"Well? What do you have to say?"

"Sam, I didn't want you to be upset."

"Did you think I was going to cry and beg you to stay?"

"Of course not. I just didn't want you to be sad, that's all."

"I'm not allowed to be sad? Just because you were leaving it didn't mean I was going to stop you from going. I'm not needy, Jack."

She stopped pacing in front of the coffee table and Jack took the opportunity to come up next to her. He wrapped her in his arms apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to leave you like that." He was kissing her neck, finding the hickey he’d given her. He removed her jacket and tossed it on the couch. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

She faced him and looked into his brown eyes. What woman wouldn’t melt into those eyes? Before she knew it he was practically eating her mouth with his kiss. It felt so carnal. His hand between her legs, feeling nothing but skin. He touched her core, a finger slipping in.

"You rode in the plane like this?" he asked, adding another digit with his middle finger.

She nodded. It felt so good that she didn't care if any of his officers walked in right now. But before she could even moan, he removed his fingers and walked to his desk sitting on chair.

"Jack?"

"I'm going to tell Charlie to hold my calls."

Sam walked towards the desk standing in front of the space between him and the opening. He was on the phone with his secretary when Sam made a comment about his raging hard on.

"Why General, is that little airman for me?"

"That's it, Charlie," he replied and hung up the phone.

"You are evil. And that is not my little airman that's the Major General."

He stood up and made her get on his desk. He stepped in between her legs, making her hike the short skirt. His hand went back to her pussy, all wet and slick. He inserted the two fingers that had been there before as Sam worked on his uniform. She unbuttoned the jacket and made him take it off. He pulled his hand free between her thighs and discarded it on the floor. He sucked the two fingers before making away with her shirt and her bra. Sam's breasts made him even harder. She worked on the shirt he wore and helped him out of it. She then moved on to the belt buckle and his pants. She unzipped his pants, pushed his boxers down, and waited for him to enter her. Jack's thrust was fast and filled her to the hilt, making her groan. He plunged in her over and over again, Sam trying her best to be as quiet as she could be. Her moans started to escalate as Jack practically pistoned her on the table.

"Ohh!" He stopped, filling her.

"Jack, what's the matter?" she asked him seeing the pain etched on his face.

"My knee."

"Ohh... my poor baby," she embraced him, his hot breath on her neck, his dick still swelling inside her. She was caressing his nape and stroking his hair. "Go sit on the chair."

Jack wasn't about to argue with her so he did what he was told. He sat on his chair and watched as Sam got off his desk, roll up her skirt and climb on top of him. He pulled them closer to the desk, so he can hang on to it. She raised her self and guided him in her. A lusty moan escaping her. He licked her between her breasts, and latched on to a nipple as she went up and down on him. The momentum never lost after breaking apart. Jack moved to her other breast, leaving one dark pink. The chair finally gave in and squeaked when Sam rode him faster. Their juices melding; their skin on fire, touching, sensitive to each other. Sam slammed both her hands on the desk, one hitting Jack's office phone.

Each cried each others name simultaneously as they reached their climax. Their breathing uneven Sam collapsed on Jack. Jack nibbled on her neck as he stroked her back.

"Mmm.." she murmured. "We should've done this at the desk in the SGC."

"Hammond's desk?"

"Yeah. General Landry's now."

"And what should we ask him. Hey Hank can Sam and I have some mind altering sex on your table?"

"Funny," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Uhh... sir," the nervous voice said on the other line.

Jack and Sam sat there frozen, staring at each other.

"Sir, you need to press the button."


End file.
